


Turn me around

by Bookmartian



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Gen, Im changing season 3, non-canon elements, the last 10 minutes of the season 2 finale don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmartian/pseuds/Bookmartian
Summary: Winning nationals was insane. Never in her wildest dreams, could she have hoped they would win. They had many losses along the way, but this year they were getting back on track.
Relationships: James/Riley (The Next Step)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic. If you guys like it, ill do more chapters.

**Michelle**

Winning nationals was insane. Never in her wildest dreams, could she have hoped they would win. They had many losses along the way like Daniel leaving and Emily breaking her ankle, but this year they were getting back on track.

Going back to regionals was going to be interesting. They won for the first time in a decade last year and everyone wanted to see them fail, just to prove that it was just a fluke. Well, the next step was eager to prove them wrong and that they were here to stay. Being at the top felt nice and they were not gonna give that up that easy.

Today was the first day at the studio since the summer break. They all decided to meet up in Studio A to talk about this year's plan for regionals. They didn't want to be surprised like last year with the challenge. Michelle hadn't seen everyone since the nationals celebrations party a couple of months ago. When she walked into the studio, she saw Amanda and Giselle stretching and at the bar on the far wall of studio A. Miss Kate was in the office talking to Phoebe, probably about this year's approach to regionals. Riley and James walked into the studio, yet no Emily in sight. West, Eldon and, Hunter were by the cubies when Michelle entered.

Eldon saw Michelle right away. '' Hey Michelle"

''Hi Eldon'' Michelle slipped her bag into her cubby and joined the boys walking towards the rest of the team.

Right then Miss Kate came out of her office.

''Hey guys, welcome back! How was the summer break?" She asked and got a chorus of answers.

''It was tight!''

"sO much fun"

"Awesome, but I'm more excited for this year."

"Well, that's good news because we have a lot of work ahead of us this year. We won nationals, which is amazing and I'm so proud of us, but now we're going back to regionals and we need to prove that this is not a one-time thing and that The next step is here to stay. Now for now we need to decide if we are holding auditions this year." In the past years, The next step has held auditions before every big competition. This year though we don't know if it's necessary. "I know it's a lot to think about so how about you guys take some time to make your decisions and we'll meet at the end of the day to vote."

Everyone nodded and headed off to make their decision.

**Chloe**

After Kate told us to make a decision, Hunter, Thalia, West, and I made our way to Culture Shock. While West got our drinks, Thalia turned to me. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, this season might be our last with the Next step for most of us. Even if we do win regionals this year, a lot of us won't be going to nationals."

Then Hunter spoke, "Yeah I guess you're right. I might be going back to Madison by the end of the year. It all depends on what I wanna do after A-Troupe. "

West came with their drinks. " What are we talking about?"

"What we're gonna do after A-Troupe."

"Oh that's easy, become a professional dancer."

"Yeah, but how?" said Thalia. "We need a concrete plan for our future, so if that means leaving for the next step then it might be a good idea to let some new dancers audition. "You're right.", said Hunter.

After that, the group just drank in silence.

**James**

James was a bit confused about what to do. On one hand, he loved A-troupe and how far they had made it as a team, but on the other hand, he wanted to explore and try new things before college. There was that new music program in that building next door. He and Riley had always joked about traveling all over the world one day, but he would go with her if she asked. Speaking of Riley, she was giving that look she does when he's not paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, you were talking about...." He struggled to find the answer.

"Knew it. I was talking about Emily, and how she seems so depressed ever since nationals. Every time I try to get her to open up, she just smiles and says she's fine."

"Emily's gonna be fine, don't even worry about it. What we really need to worry about is if we're holding auditions this year."

"I don't think we should hold auditions, our team is really good right now and we just need to keep the good groove we've got going."

Now even James had to laugh at that, "Easy for you to say, you still have a year of school left. I'm graduating this year and I need to figure out what's next."

"You still have time left, besides you're not the only one graduating. So are Emily, Amanda, Eldon, Giselle, West, and Hunter."

"I didn't think about that." Riley seemed to realize something. "When you say it out loud you realize how many people are leaving us by the end of the year, or earlier."

James noticed she had her worrying face on and said, "Relax, we still doing regionals together and most of us are taking our time with the big decisions. So let's just enjoy the moment, okay?"

She looked up at him with a half-smile and her big brown eyes. "Okay."

**Eldon**

As Eldon walked back into the studio, he was anxious to hear about everyone's opinions. He didn't think he would be staying till the end of the season. He would be applying to every dance internship he could find. It would soon be time to spread his wings and take his first steps in the world of professional dancing. For now, though, all he would have to do is vote for auditions this year.

Miss Kate was already waiting for him with most of A-troupe. She smiled at him when she saw him come in.

"Great, Eldon's here. That's all of us. Now, time for the vote. Pretty straight forward, raise your hand for whatever option you think is best."

"All those who think we should hold auditions for A-Troupe this year," said Phoebe.

Chloe, Thalia, Hunter, James, and Eldon raised their hands.

"All those opposed?"

Michelle, Riley, Amanda, West, and Giselle raised their hands.

"We have a tie." Miss Kate frowned. All the dancers looked at each other with unease. How were they going to break the tie?

"Was anyone gonna ask me my opinion?"

A-troupe was taken aback to see Emily walk into the studio on her crutches, asking something that no one dared to answer.

What were they going to do?


	2. Let's go to the movies

**Emily**

Emily had walked into studio A to find the group standing in a circle. With everyone was staring at her, she shifted her crutches and held her head higher.

"So? Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on? I am technically still dance captain."

Miss Kate and Phoebe looked at each other 

Michelle stepped up and said, "We're voting about whether or not we're holding auditions this year. Now that you're here, you get to be the deciding vote."

Emily knew that this was a big decision. This would impact the team forever. 

Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"I say we hold auditions." 

And that was that. The Next Step was holding auditions for the regionals team. Now, how were they going to go about it?

"Awesome, thank you, Emily." And with that Kate and Phoebe walked back into the office to arrange plans.

Emily turned back to everyone in Studio A. She tried to read their expressions. Were they mad? Disappointed? Understanding? She hoped for that last one. 

They didn't seem upset with her, just realizing that their time as a team was coming to an end. But that's the cycle, every year new team new dynamic. They were competitive dancers. It's their life.

That's when West spoke up, "We should do something fun tonight!"

"Like what?" said Thalia.

Chloe piped up, "We could go to the movies, there's a new one coming out where this guy is stuck on mars." 

No one disagreed. So it was settled, they were going to the movies. It would actually be nice to hang out all together and have fun. 

**Thalia**

What do you wear to the movies if you're just sitting in the dark for three hours?

Thalia had been pondering the question for the past 3 hours. The only reason she took this long is that she thought she would be sitting next to Eldon in the dark theater. 

They had been texting all summer while Eldon was teaching summer camp. It looked like things were going to happen between them but he hadn't made a move yet.

She settled for a simple pink cami and her white skirt. No need to make a big deal of things.

As she walked down the stairs, her mom asked from the kitchen, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm good thanks. I'm taking the bus."

When Thalia got to the movie theater, she saw Eldon waiting with the others. He looked so handsome with his blue flannel and his hair was tousled. 

The theater was a big blue building close to Walmart. It had an arcade section in the opening lobby and towards the back, there were the ticket counters. She walked over to him and the rest of the group.

He saw me and smiled, "Hey"

"Hey" Thalia didn't what else to say.

James, Riley, and Emily saw the duo and slowly made their way to the concession stand without Thalia or Eldon noticing.

"Guess what, I found a sweet spot right here in this theater."

She smiled, "What, where?"

Eldon led her to the arcade section and made her stand right next to Miss Pac Man. She instantly felt better.

" You're right, this is a good spot." 

James came up to them and said " Yo, the rest of the team is here and the movie is about to start."

When James turned his back, Eldon took Thalia by the hand to the concession stand and she could feel her heart skip a beat.

**Giselle**

This movie was good, Not that she could focus because of the morning's events. Everyone had to reaudition for Atroupe this year, but worse? Some of them wouldn't want to. They were getting older and competitions didn't always end with a career in dance.

Her teammates seemed totally rapted up in the movie. The main character had just grown potatoes on Mars by himself. It was pretty impressive. He made potatoes out of practically nothing And that's when Giselle realized.

She had to make potatoes out of nothing too. Instead of seeing the negative in the situation, she had to see the positive. They were going to win regionals again this year if she had anything to do with it.

The movie got a happy ending. Jessica Chastain ends up pulling Matt Damon out of space and they live happily ever after. After the movie, she went to the bathroom and she overheard some kids about her age talking.

"So, you gonna audition?"

"I don't know, it's a new studio so it'll probably be disorganized."

"It is not totally new! Superstar Dance opens up right by us and you're not gonna try out?"

"I'll think about it."

When the two girls walked out of the bathroom, Giselle quickly washed her hands and went to tell the team. They were all at the arcade playing games.

"Guys, Superstar Dance is opening a new studio in our region." 

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at me.

"Yeah, it's serious. This probably means Daniel is competing against us at regionals."

**Hunter**

Hunter spent the entire way home wondering how Miss Kate would react to the news. He hadn't spent that much time with Daniel around the studio. All he knew is that this wasn't gonna go over easy in at the studio tomorrow.

As he entered his house, he noticed the lights were still on in the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the table, talking in hushed voices.

He announced himself as to not scare them. "Hey, I'm home." 

They looked up with tired eyes. 

"Hi, honey. How was the movie?" asked his mother.

"It was good, what are you guys doing up so late?"

"Just talking that's all."

"Alright well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

His mother and father wished him goodnight and he tried not to make too much noise walking up the stairs. He closed the door to his bedroom, let himself fall on his bed, and promptly fell asleep. What he didn't know is that his parents were still awake until the late hours of the night, wondering how they were going to afford his college tuition.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, tell me what you think in the comments. If you guys like it, ill do more chapters.


End file.
